


Snowed in

by Farato



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pitch Pearl - Relationship - Freeform, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas on the PItch Pearl Discord Server Days 4, 5 and 6.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076105
Kudos: 8





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Themes for Day 4: snow, cold, blizzard, ice  
> Themes for Day 5: snowed in, trapped, scared, comfort  
> Themes for Day 6: blankets, hot chocolate, warmth, cuddles

Danny slammed the door behind him and immediately regretted it as he heard something sliding down the roof of their cabin. He turned around and peeked through the little window of the door and saw that there was a large amount of snow covering the exit. He wasn‘t planning on leaving this cabin today again anyway.

He stripped off his coat, hat and boots and put them aside. The human made his way into the small living room to see his ghostly boyfriend lounging in one of the large seats right in front of the fireplace, reading another old book.

„You may have to phase us out of this cabin tomorrow.“ Danny told the specter who finally turned up from his book to gaze at him. He was sure his cheeks were pink from the cold and his hair must look messy from wearing that hat.

„You got us snowed in _again?_ “ Phantom asked, before he put the book aside and made his way over to Danny.

„It‘s not my fault the snow decided to hate me.“ Danny pouted before turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at the specter any longer.

Phantom stopped right in front of the human and framed his face with his gloved hands. He turned Danny’s head, so he was once again looking at the ghost.

“You know, it’s not so bad to be trapped in here as long as I have with you.” The ghost said in a husky voice.

Danny felt his cheeks heating up as he finally looked up into the radioactive green eyes of his boyfriend. The specter let his hands slide down so he could wind his arms around the raven haired’s middle. He pulled them flush together and leaned in to press their lips together in a loving kiss.

Phantom was the first to pull back again and rested their foreheads against each other. He gazed into the sky-blue eyes he came to love before he untangled his arms from the human and took his hand to lead them both to the seat he was occupying. He sat Danny down before he shot off to the small kitchen.

Danny looked confused but stayed where he was. A few minutes passed before Phantom returned to him with two steaming mugs, one in both of his hands. He put them down on the table next to the seat and reached behind Danny before he sat down next to him.

The ghost pulled the blanket around them before he handed one of the mugs to Danny. The human took hesitant sip from the mug.

“You made hot chocolate?” Danny asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, you seemed like you could use some.” The specter replied and took a sip from his own mug.

Danny clutched the mug in his hands and leaned into Phantoms side. The snow in front of their cabin was a problem for tomorrow, thank god he had a ghostly boyfriend who could phase them out. But for now, they just enjoyed the silence and each other’s company as they watched the crackling fire in the fire place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the mood to write something long at the moment, I hope you enjoyed it anyway ^^


End file.
